


Lost control (again)

by leooX



Series: Aspergers!Josh [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh gets angry in public and they kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non e of this makes sense but I've had a drink so idc merry new year  
> The title is by Joy division because I suck  
> (I'm so unhappy)

"It's gonna be fine Tyler, I promise."

It was a Sunday morning and Josh wanted to go out to buy Tyler a gift for his birthday. Tyler was anxious, but they were already stood outside of the mall now.

"I know, I just… what If you get upset? What if I can't help?"

Josh rolled his eyes, squeezed Tylers hand, "Tyler, I'm not ten anymore. I can control myself now- I have my fiddle and I have you. I'll be fine and I'm worried about _you_ , alright?"

They'd been friends for six months and boyfriends for a month, and Josh had never been so happy. Tyler knew when he didn't want to be around anyone, knew how to help him when he was mad or irritated and when he didn't want to be touched or fussed. Alternatively, Josh knew how to keep Tyler safe, but not always when he was going to panic. It was something he had to work on.

"Fine. Come one then." Tyler huffed, and let Josh pull him through the automatic doors.

Josh had an idea of what he was going to get Tyler for his birthday. Tyler had a good voice and always scribbled lyrics down where he could, so he wanted to buy him a set of nice notebooks and, if he could afford it with the money his mom gave him, some recording equipment.

The first place he spotted was a stationary store.  
"Right- I'm gonna go in and I'll be real quick. You'll be alright out here…?"

Tyler shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "you better be quick."

Josh took his weighted black fidget out of his pocket and turned into the shop. When he was alone, he usually twitched his hands or fidgeted and messed with things. He'd been banned out of some stores for it when he was younger.

He didn't stop to look at anything, went straight to the paper aisle and a blue notebook caught his eye. It had gold patterns around the side and he knew Tyler would love it, though it only had 100 pages in.

He took it to the counter and paid for it. It cost him $10 so he still had some money left.

He exited the store with the book in a plastic bag and put his fiddle away.  
"You're gonna love this," he grinned, and Tyler jumped and put a hand over his heart.  
" _Jesus_ , you scared me." He complained, but there was a faint smile on his lips.

Josh scoffed and took his hand again.  
"Whatever. I know where I want to go next- last shop. Or, actually, I want to get food too."

"Really? Why?" Tyler whined, throwing his head back.  
"Because I'm hungry? Obviously. Where should we go? I never really go out for food- think you've been out more than me, which is saying something... Sorry, that wasn't meant to sound bad. Where do you usually go? What do you order?" Josh rambled, practically dragging Tyler over the linoleum flooring.

They stopped outside of a big technology store and Tyler quirked an eyebrow.  
"Why are we here?"  
Josh smirked, "No reason. You stay here, I'll be out as quick as i can."

Josh left Tyler was immediately overwhelmed by the various noises coming from all of the items they had on. He swallowed heavily and had to stop to take his earphones out of his backpack and put them in his ears. He was not going to let his problems get in the way. Today was a good day.

He navigated his way to the music section and looked through the heaphones and mp3 players, not what he was looking for but there were people at the things he wanted.

Once they left, he stepped over and gazed at the different machines.  
He wanted to him something worth it, but he didn't have much money. His mom gave him $40 and he made $45 himself, so he had just over $70 to spend on Tyler here.  
Most were over $100 or $20, but there was one mixer that was cheap enough but still had a good review when he looked into it more.

He picked up one of the boxes from under the shelf and when he bought it, he was buzzing with excitement. Tyler would love it. He couldn't wait to see him open it.

Tyler looked at him anxiously when he returned to him, "What is it?"  
"Well I'm not gonna tell you that, silly," Josh laughed, removing his earphones.

Tyler pouted but didn't complain, "where did you wanna eat?"  
"I don't know anywhere. Where do you want to eat?  
"Pizza."

-

Josh ordered them a mixed meats pizza to share together, along with coke, and Tyler chomped happily on the food, earning him an annoyed glare from Josh for being so disgusting.  
"Dude…"  
"What?" Tyler asked around a mouthful of crust.  
" _Stop_. It's disgusting. You're really bugging me." He didn't mean to sound snappy, but it came out that way and Tyler swallowed the food he had and mumbled a quiet 'sorry'.

Tylers anxiety was already high, but now with the thought of Josh being mad at him it peaked and he had to stop eating or he'd be sick.

"Why don't you want anymore? You said you liked it."  
Tylers stomach flipped and he murmured something unintelligible.  
"What?"  
"C-can we leave?"  
Josh breathed out heavily, "give me a minute to finish, then."

That only made Tyler feel worse. He'd made Josh angry and upset. Josh spent his own money on Tyler, how could he be so ungrateful.

"N-no, I need to leave now." Tyler stammered and stood up loudly, not waiting for anything before he shuffled out of the booth and strode over to the exit, his chest tight with panic.

He heard Josh mutter a few swears and move before he felt a hand in his shoulder.  
"Tyler, I'm sorry- what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just wanna go."

Josh followed begrudgingly. He just wanted to sit somewhere quiet and sit down with his boyfriend, but he still let Tyler slot their fingers together.  
He'd known Tyler long enough to sense his anxiety, but could still be oblivious, but now he could see it clearly.  
"Are you alright?"  
Tyler ignored him pointedly and Josh stared at the back of his head, confused.  
Tyler looked around and faltered in his pace before pulling Josh into a corner.  
"What?"

Tyler closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest, breathing heavily.  
"Th-theres people watching us."  
Josh furrowed his brow, "…are you sure?" Maybe Tyler was just paranoid. It scared Josh a bit, too.  
"N-no- look."  
Tyler pointed discreetly to behind Josh, and he turned fully to see a group of three boys standing by an elevator laughing at them, pointing and making gestures with their hands that Josh didn't quite understand, and others that he did. They were copying his stimming.  
"What the hell are they laughing at?"  
Tyler seized up and tugged his arm. "Nothing- probably not even us. Let's go."

"No- no, they're laughing at us, look! He just fucking pointed at me!"  
"Josh, please…"  
"Wait here- wait here, I'll be one minute." Josh pushed Tylers hands away and began stalking over to the group who didn't stop making fun of him, but did watch him.

He could feel his emotions welling up. He felt like he was going to explode and cry simultaneously.

"Hey- what the _fuck_ are you laughing at?"

Usually, he'd never approach someone and talk to them out of context, he didn't know how to just talk to someone except when he needed to, but his anger got in the way of his social problems.

One of them sniggered and one stepped forward, jutting his chin out and saying something that Josh didn't even hear, before he pulled his fist back and landed straight in the person face.

-

Tyler watched In horror as Josh was overpowered by the three boys, being pulled down to the floor and kicked at, right in public.

He needed to do something, but what? He didn't have his phone on him and he felt paralysed- but then there were two security guards running over to the scene and dragging them all apart.

Tyler felt his knees buckle but he could walk now, and he stumbled across the floor to Josh who was being pulled and pushed around by the security guards, kicking up a fuss and practically hissing at them, his eyes wet and face bruised.

"L-let him go! You need t' let him go," Tyler gasped out, his hands grappling to get Josh from their grips.  
Luckily, Josh managed to wriggle free and he grabbed Tylers hoodie, running out of the mall and onto the streets where he sat on an outside bench.

"J-Josh?"  
Josh let out a pitful sound and covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut and beginning to rock himself.  
"I-i'll call your mom."

-

Josh laid on his bed, feeling ashamed and embarrassed as he always did when he blew his top or got too overwhelmed, and Tyler sat next to him, stroking his knee nonchalantly as he played on Josh's laptop.

"Thanks."  
"Huh?" Josh asked, dumbfounded.  
"Thanks- for today. You beat someone up 'cus I was upset. That's... sweet. But please don't do it again."

Josh scoffed, but smiled, "I hardly beat them up. They split my eye open and bruised my ribs."

Tyler paused his game and lay down. "Yeah, well. Thanks." He paused, hesitantly adding, "can we… do you want to like, kiss?"

They'd never kissed, never gone further than holding hands and cuddling.

Josh blushed and Tyler did too, but Josh sat up as much as he could, pouting his lips slightly and frowning when Tyler giggled.  
"Sorry, sorry,"  
Their first kiss was awkward and badly executed, Josh kept his eyes open and watched Tyler. They didn't try to delve into the others mouths, just lips on lips.  
Tyler pulled away, "did you stare at me the whole time?"


End file.
